The Arthur Vining Davis Foundations
The Arthur Vining Davis Foundations National Science Foundation File:National_Science_Foundation_logo.png|Stand and Deliver (American Playhouse) File:National_Science_Foundation_logo_1.png|Square One TV 1 File:National_Science_Foundation_logo_2.png|Reading Rainbow 1 File:National_Science_Foundation_logo_3.png|Reading Rainbow 2 File:National_Science_Foundation_logo_4.png|Square One TV 2 File:National_Science_Foundation_logo_5.png|Reading Rainbow 3 File:National_Science_Foundation_logo_6.png|Square One TV 3 File:National_Science_Foundation_logo_7.png|Bill Nye The Science Guy and NOVA ("The Elegant Universe" and some 2000-2006 episodes such as Battle of the X-Planes only) File:National_Science_Foundation_logo_8.png|NOVA (1997 episode only) File:VariousNOVA2.png|NOVA (on PBS website video) 'Prototype Version' Not really a logo, just the words "NATIONAL SCIENCE FOUNDATION" appeared. Shows use the custom version are 3-2-1 Contact 'First Logo' Logo: On a blue background, an purple-black background, or the same background as the CPB logos, we see the man and circle either outlined or filled, but with the globe intact. The words "NATIONAL SCIENCE FOUNDATION" with the three circles between it. Sometimes, it would have the circle outline or a white circle. Voiceovers: The annoucer say "Additonal funding is provided by the National Science Foundation", "Funding for NAME is funded in part by the National Science Foundation" or "The National Science Foundation" appeared. List of Programs: Shows use the custom version such as'' Reading Rainbow''. 'Second Logo' Logo: On a blue-black-red background, we see the words "NSF" in lowercase letters on a square in silver. The squares then disappear with the same man and circle from the previous logo in silver flashes, but have the outlined circle. The words "NATIONAL SCIENCE FOUNDATION" and below, it says "AMERICA'S INVESTMENT IN THE FUTURE" appears. An shortened version appears on The Elegant Universe and some 2000-2006 episodes of NOVA such as "Battle of the X-Plane". Voiceovers: Same as the last time, but with "America's Investment in the Future" following. List of Programs: Shows use the custom version such as'' ZOOM'', KERA 13 (The Game) local tag for Where in Time is Carmen Sandiego?, Building Big ''and ''The Secret Life of the Brain ''as well. 'Third Logo' Logo: An recreation version of the 1st logo, but the globe is in 3D and reads "NSF" and no text appears. Sometimes, it include the text appears. Voiceovers: Same as the last time again, but with "Where Discoveries Begin" following. List of Programs: Shows use the custom version such as Cyberchase''. National Endowment for the Arts 'Prototype Version' Not really a logo. Just the words "NATIONAL ENDOWMENT FOR THE ARTS" written in a plain font. Shows use the custom version such as The Price of the Ticket. 'First Logo' On a blue background, we see the stylized eagle with the cut in two last halves. Under it, it's reading "National Endowment for the Arts" in white. Shows use the custom version such as'' WonderWorks''. 'Second Logo' On a black background, we see the same stylized eagle from before, but in blue. The words "National Endowment for the Arts" underneath. Shows use the custom version such as 1987-1991 episodes of'' American Playhouse''. 'Third Logo' On a black background, the same stylized eagle from before but in yellow and it's 3-D flips up. The words "National Endowment for the Arts" in white fades in and the eagle shines. But on 1989-1994 episodes of Great Performances, it would have supermiposed. Shows use the custom version such as'' American Playhouse and ''Great Performances. 'Fourth Logo' A new stylized eagle with an circle beneath it, but smaller. The words "NATIONAL" at the top. The words "ENDOWMENT" above it. The words "FOR" on the left and "THE" on the right. Underneath, it reading "ARTS" in white. Shows use the custom version such as 1994-1998 episodes of'' The Classic American Masters and ''Master Chefs. 'Fifth Logo' The same stylized eagle from the fourth logo zooms up. This time, the words underneath says "The National Endowment for the Arts" swings in underneath supermiposed on the screen. Shows use the custom version such as 1994-1998 episodes of Great Performances. 'Sixth Logo' On a black/blue water background, the text scrolling in Gil Sans font. Then, we see the same stylized eagle from the fourth and fifth logos, but with the text "NATIONAL ENDOWMENT FOR THE ARTS" under it slides in. Shows use the custom version such as The Classic American Masters. 'Seventh Logo' We see the print version of the sixth logo, but in white. In the late 2000s, the text, "A Great Nation Deserves Great Art" appears below. Shows use the custom version such as The New American Masters, Ken Burns' Jazz, and Great Performances. The Arthur Vining Davis Foundations File:Arthur_Vining_Davis_Foundation_Ghostwriter.png|GhostWriter File:Arthur_Vining_Davis_Foundation_logo_2.png|Reading Rainbow 1 File:Arthur_Vining_Davis_Foundation_logo_3.png|Reading Rainbow 2 File:Arthur_Vining_Davis_Foundation_Martha_Speaks.png|Martha Speaks We see the words "The Arthur Vining Davis Foundations" in fancy font appears on a black-blue gradient background. The logo shines. Voiceover: The annoucer says the company name. Later in 2005, it was followed by the slogan, "Dedicated to Strengthening America's Future through Education". Variants: * Some shows like the first two seasons of Arthur and on Ken Burns' Baseball would have the on-screen text says "The Arthur Vining Davis Foundations" either appears or fading in. * On 1999-2003 episodes of Reading Rainbow, have the background is nightime with swirling rainbows around. Then, it's fade out. In 2003, it would cut to the Reading Rainbow variation of the CPB logo. * In other cases, it would have live-action, the ending credits background or the color background and do not have the shine effect. * On Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat, the text is darker, gold font and the background of the episodes. * On the first season of Martha Speaks, it have the byline "Dedicated to America's future through education" underneath the text. * On War of 1812, it underneath, the text saying "Dedicated to Strengthening America's Future through education" in white. * An prototype version of the logo appered on 3-2-1 Contact have a still logo with orange Helvetica font. Shows use the custom version such as Martha Speaks. Raytheon On Late 1994-1996 episodes of NOVA, the logo has the name "Raytheon" in a red bold font with "EXPECT GREAT THINGS" in italics contains the variants are made in the background and the following: File:Raytheon1.png|City File:Raytheon2.png|Cloudy Park Foundation On a dust of water, the words "PARK" by waves. Then, we see the clouds, then, the name "PARK" and the background turns shining orange. The text "PARK" turns green and "FOUNDATION" zooming out flipping in. Sometimes, there is a print version of the logo either "PARK" in grey and the text is either black or white. Shows use the custom version such as Nature,'' NOVA'', Frontline, The Classic American Masters, any news program and three children's programs, including Between the Lions and any other children's program. Category:Martha Speaks Category:Funding Credits Category:theo